1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard folding cartons, and more particularly to a carton with an improved opening feature that can be formed from a blank that requires less paperboard than blanks of conventional cartons of the same general type.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,828,060 3,097,785 3,177,610 3,507,440 3,572,576 4,915,292 5,085,323 Belgium Patent 657,238 Japanese Patent 404,279,447 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a carton including a front side wall panel, with a detachable strip portion having three sides defined by weakened lines of tear and a fourth side defined by a center%area of the front side wall panel upper edge; a top wall panel, having a center section detachably connected to opposed end sections by weakened lines of tear; and a securing flap, foldably joined to the front edge of the top wall panel and having center and end sections detachably joined to each other by weakened lines of tear and aligned with said top wall panel center and end sections, respectively; wherein said securing flap center section is congruent with and adhesively secured to said front side wall panel detachable section.